


protective sister

by princessborntodie



Series: Haddock Family one shots [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessborntodie/pseuds/princessborntodie
Summary: when Zephyr found out that her little brother was being teased, the guy started regretting it instantly
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Nuffink Haddock & Zephyr Haddock & Astrid Hofferson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson, Nuffink Haddock & Zephyr Haddock
Series: Haddock Family one shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079150
Kudos: 25





	protective sister

Zephyr's favorite hobby might be drawing and coloring, something she picked up from her father. It made Astrid's heart skip faster, since she could see Hiccup within their daughter. And Although Zephyr had friends, with whom she would play around she preferred spending her time with her pencil and her drawing book, which she got for her birthday from Heather.

Most of her paintings were based on her feelings and emotions, which is why pretty much all of them were depicting something happy and joyous. And right know Zephyr was drawing New Berk with the sun, since it was a sunny summer day and Zephyr loved Summer the most. She was very careful and although her drawings were not the most spectacular drawings, she was always trying her best, which is why it would usually take longer for her to finish her drawings.

As Zephyr was drawing, Nuffink sat down right next to his older sister with his arms crossed and a pout on his face. Not being used to see her little brother this upset, Zephyr put her drawing book aside and turned towards Nuffink. ,, Nuffink, what's going on?'' But Nuffink would not yet answer, as he was a little embarrassed about this situation. ,, Come on, Nuffink. Just tell me.''

With a little bit of hesitation, Nuffink finally answered. ,,Magnus keeps making fun of me.'' Magnus. Zephyr knew of him all too well. He started picking on her little brother when Zephyr rejected playing with him. In the beginning Zephyr told Nuffink to ignore him, that Magnus might eventually give up, but it seemed like he got even worse.

,, Again?'' Nuffink nodded. Suddenly Zephyr saw red, and got up immediately making her way to the poor guy, who couldn't see what was coming ahead. Once Zephyr saw Magnus playing some ball game with his friends she walked towards him. ,, Magnus'' was the only thing she said out loud, enough for everyone around to hear, and as Zephyr was close enough she lifted up her drawing book and hit him with it repeatedly as he fell to the ground.

Some of Magnus friends considered helping him, but as they saw Zephyr's reddened face they all stood behind and watched their friend getting beaten down. ,, I dare your treating my brother like this again, and it will be worse than this time.''

In the back Tuffnut could be heard talking to his twin sister. ,, Wow, she _is_ Astrid's daughter. Not that I ever doubted it, but remember when she hit me in the head repeatedly with a skeleton arm exactly like this?''

As Zephyr was walking back towards her little brother, with her drawing book in her hand, she held the book up and said: ,, Nuffink, wanna see my new drawing? I made this one for you.''

And so the siblings sat in front of a tree as the sun was going down and looked at Zephyr's drawing. Suddenly Nuffink got up to hug his older sister tightly in his embrace. ,, You are the best sister.'' Zephyr hugged him back with a smile on her face. ,, Only for you, Nuffink.''

**

As the kids were about to go to bed, there was a knock on the front door. As Hiccup opened up the door, he was startled by seeing Magnus with a blue eye standing right in front of. ,, C-can I help you, Magnus?'' Hiccup stuttered.

,, This is for Nuffink and Zephyr.'' Magnus handed a ball over to Hiccup and before he could say anything Magnus ran away. This was the most confused Hiccup has ever been in his life before. ,, What happened?'' Hiccup heard his wife as she was walking down the stairs. ,, I have no idea, Astrid. I have no idea at all.''

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wonders, yes I'm making Heather and Dagur canon in those stories.


End file.
